Si Pengganggu
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Pikirin Kaneki tentang Tsukiyama yang selalu saja mengganggunya, serta perasaan yang tak disadarinya. Warning: OOC, dan Typo


Halo sudah lama saya tidak mampir ke fandom ini ' ')/ saya kembali membuat TsukiKane (Tsukiyama x Kaneki) lagi, semoga terhibur dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

**Si Pengganggu**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: Kalau kalian jeli ada beberapa hint TsukiKane / KaneTsuki XD**

**Warning : Kaneki sudah berambut putih, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul adalah milik Sui Ishida, dan fic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

* * *

Tsukiyama Shuu merupakan makhluk yang paling tidak ingin aku dekati—lebih tepatnya aku tidak ingin dia berdekat-dekatan denganku. Bukan karena Tsukiyama-_san_ bau—jujur saja dia itu harum, aroma dari parfum mahal selalu menguar dari tubuhnya—melainkan karena dia sangatlah menganggu, berisik, dan mesum. Selalu memanggil namaku, mengendus tubuhku, dan menatapku dengan pandangan lapar seakaan ingin memakanku—ya, memang dia berniat ingin memakanku. Aku selalu merasa risih didekatnya, suaranya yang mendayu-dayu—seolah tengah merayu—itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"_Kaneki-kun~ kau sedang apa?"_

Dengar 'kan? Suaranya terdengar mesum sekali di telingaku—dan lagi posisi duduknya yang terlalu menempel denganku, itu sangatlah menganggu. Padahal ruang di sebelah Banjou-_san_ masih sangatlah luas—tapi orang ini malah memilih menempatkan bokongnya di sampingku. Aku berusaha menjauh—sedikit menggeser tubuhku—namun dia malah semakin bernafsu mendekatiku.

Jadi bukan salahku Tsukiyama-_san_ saat ini terkapar di lantai—dia membuatku kesal, aku memukulnya agar dia jera.

"_Kane..ki...kun...hebat.."_

Ukh—

Sepertinya perkiraanku salah. Bukannya jera Tsukiyama-_san_ malah semakin gila—memasang pose aneh dan berteriak 'Kaneki-_kun_' berulang-ulang. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membuatnya babak belur atau melemparnya keluar—dan wajahku **memanas** ketika dia kembali berteriak tak tau diri.

"_Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang Kaneki-kun~"_

Tsukiyama-san selalu membuatku marah—sekali lagi, bukan salahku kalau dia kembali terkapar di lantai.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari berdua dalam satu ruangan bersama Tsukiyama-_san_. Dia selalu saja tak hentinya berbicara—padahal aku sudah memasang wajah jutek padanya, tak menanggapinya, atau sesekali menghajarnya. Selalu saja keras kepala, Tsukiyama-_san_ selalu saja mengganggu ketenanganku. Sudah berulang kali aku memperingatinya, jangan datang kalau tidak ada perlu—itu sangat mengganggu—tapi tetap saja dia berulang kali datang, menginvasi tempat dan selalu menempel manja padaku—dan tentunya dia selalu berakhir dengan wajah penuh luka.

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak memperbolehkannya tinggal bersama.

"Kaneki-_kun_ aku ingin tinggal disini...lebih praktis bukan?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak ada tempat lagi."

Biasanya kalau sudah kukatakan itu, dia akan mulai mengoceh aneh—'Kaneki-_kun_ ini' atau 'Kaneki-_kun_ itu' berisik sekali. Yang lain ikut mendengar hanya saja mereka memilih diam, tak pernah menanggapi atau tak pernah pula memarahinya—mungkin karena sudah terbiasa—tapi beda denganku yang menjadi objek fantasinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kata-kata yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya sangatlah tidak pantas untuk didengar—terkadang aku harus **menahan diriku** untuk tidak menyumpal mulutnya itu dengan kain ataupun kaus kaki yang tengah kukenakan.

"Tsukiyama-_san_ kau berisik. Pulanglah."

Sudahlah—

Aku tidak mau mempedulikannya lagi—meskipun dia kini tetap tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya terkapar. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli—meskipun dia menginap di sini malam ini. **Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak akan peduli**.

.

.

Terkadang ada pula saat dimana Tsukiyama-_san_ tidak menggaguku—namun aku tetap merasa kesal padanya. Seperti sekarang ini, ketika meihatnya berbicara dengan seorang wanita—lebih tepatnya tengah berusaha memperoleh beberapa informasi baru. **Aku** **kesal** saat melihat wanita itu merona seakan tergoda dengan semua ucapan bodoh Tsukiyama-_san_. Seharusnya wanita itu bersikap pintar—dan bukannya malah bergelayut manja di lengan Tsukiyama-_san_.

Sungguh aku kesal—karena masih saja ada orang bodoh yang mau terjerat oleh orang mesum macam Tsukiyama-_san_. Memang apa bagusnya Tsukiyama-_san_? Dia itu aneh dan sangat mesum—tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali.

—Kecuali wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pergi Tsukiyama-_san_."

"Baiklah, Kaneki-_kun_~."

Selain pada saat seperti ini, aku akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika Tsukiyama-_san_ tengah mengobrol dengan Hinami-_chan_. **Aku** **kesal** melihat Hinami-_chan_ tersenyum dan tertawa pada orang semacam Tsukiyama-_san_. Ketika mereka berdekatan, aku ingin sekali menjauhkan mereka berdua—Tsukiyama-_san_ bisa memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Hinami-_chan_. Walaupun aku tau Tsukiyama-_san_ selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang lembut pada Hinami-_chan_—tetap saja aku tidak suka.

Seseorang yang kuanggap adikku sendiri, didekati oleh dirinya.

**Aku sangat tidak suka.**

Mungkin aku terlalu bersikap posesif pada _**'Hinami-chan'**_—tapi ini demi kebaikannya, bukan?

.

.

"Kaneki-_kun_ kenapa kau mengerutkan kening begitu?"

Sehabis mencari informasi, aku dan Tsukiyama-_san_ memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di sebuah _caffe—_mencoba menghilangkan dahaga dengan secangkir kopi. Dia duduk di seberangku, aku sengaja memilih bangku yang saling berhadapan—aku tidak ingin dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Sepertinya tadi aku melamun, memikirkan keanehan dan seberapa menyebalkannya orang di hadapaku ini. Sudah kuduga dia menyadarinya—pasti sedari tadi Tsukiyama-_san_ memperhatikanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dia menatapku, jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Lebih baik aku tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi—lebih baik berfokus pada kopi yang tengah kuminum saja. Biarkan saja Tsukiyama-_san_ melanjutkan aksinya.

**Aku tidak peduli.**

"Hari ini kau tampak tenang, Kaneki-_kun_. Apa karena aku disisimu?"

Hampir aku menyiramnya dengan kopi. Kalau bukan berada diluar—pasti aku sudah memukul -san selalu saja percaya diri berlebihan.

"Tidak juga."

Ku lihat dia berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan, kemudian berdiri tepat di sampingku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, sambil mempersiapkan ancang-ancang—mungkin saja Tsukiyama-_san_ akan melakukan hal aneh seperti biasanya. Namun diluar dugaanku, Tsukiyama-_san_ malah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku. Aku sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah selesai."

Aku berdiri dan melangkah pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Tsukiyama-_san_—yang tentu saja sedang mengekor di belakangku sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin aku dengar. Berkat ulahnya tadi tubuhku sedikit **memanas**—sepertinya karena kesal—dan entah mengapa detak jantungku **berdetak lebih cepat** dari biasanya.

'Aneh...'

Aku berhenti, berbalik, dan menatap Tsukiyama-_san_—yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Ada apa Kaneki-_kun_?"

Rasanya begitu aneh ketika Tsukiyama-_san_ membalas tatapan mataku. Rasanya begitu sesak—aku tidak mengerti.

Ah,

Jangan-jangan aku—

.

_**Demam...?**_

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Yei~ selesai~ ' ')/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini, maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan *bow*

Bagaimana? Kalian menemukan hintnya? XD selamat bagi yang menyadari hint-hint tersebut ' ')/

Sepertinya sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri dulu ' ')/


End file.
